


Dim lights

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Without Jennie, even vibrant colors had lost their charm.





	Dim lights

She stared at the distance, breathing softly.

Her body was leaning on the glass that marked the limit between the balcony and emptiness.

The city lights shone brightly, making up a mess of colors which she had once found beautiful.

At that moment, it looked like a series of orbs uselessly trying to find a purpose for when the morning arrives.

Lisa sighed.

She felt that way too.

And out of melancholy, she did something she had been avoiding for the past two months.

She let herself remember.

She let herself remember past opportunities. Moments in which she had been standing in the same place, at the same hour, her arms surrounding a small waist, her head leaning on a comfortable shoulder. 

She let herself remember a time when she wasn't cold. When the small body pressed against her warmed up so lovely that she didn’t have to think about the leather jacket she had brought and now was covering the shorter girl’s body.

She let herself remember the softness of the skin she caressed reverently, just above prominent collarbones and just before leaning in for a breathtaking kiss.

She let herself remember the blush, the private smiles, and the love.

And she did so because she was tired of trying to forget.

Lisa felt the way in which her eyes started to sting, akin with the ache in her chest.

She had been bottling up memories, and feelings and tears. Her heart was so swollen she felt as if it was about to explode.

Suddenly, something happened.

Thousands of lights flared up, lighting up the sky, decorating it with a fuzz of whites and reds, yellows and blues.

Lisa shouldn't be surprised. She had seen the same image countless times before.

She had sneaked into the building so many times she started to wonder if it was actually illegal.

She did it before and after Jennie.

Lisa shouldn't be surprised then, because it had happened before. 

But somehow, it felt different.

The lights vibrated in a way Lisa had only seen when holding the brunette close to her.

Not before and definitely not after.

She didn't know if it was reliving or just more hurtful.

The blonde took a deep breath. Her mind drifted suddenly to a place she had been recurring unwillingly.

She wondered if she was worth it. If she was beautiful enough. If she was passionate enough. If she was smart enough.

She wondered if it was her fault that Jennie left her.

So she just let herself cry.

The fireworks stopped. The cloudy sky was an empty back space again.

So she raised her head and stood straight, ready to leave.

But while she was turning around, a shadow appeared besides the building door and Lisa was terrified because what she has been doing for the past years was _definitely_ illegal.

And suddenly, she heard it.

Her name, murmured by the most beautiful voice she has ever heard.

Lisa stood still, stunned, her heartbeat picking up almost too much.

The brunette emerged from the shadows like a revelation, like an angel.

"Jennie", is all she could say.

Jennie looked at her, tears soaking her cheeks, like they had been doing for the past two months, every night.

"I'm sorry."

The words escaped through the brunette's mouth before she was able to think about them, but was alright, because she was exhausted and everything hurt, and she wanted to tell Lisa all that she was never brave enough to tell her before.

"I miss you." She says then, without hesitation, without regret. Without a trace of a lie.

Lisa's eyes softened despite everything.

She took a step towards Jennie.

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinda sad fic but this one has a brighter ending! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
